Camping Shenanigins
by ChelberNo.1
Summary: Zeki. Written for ikisbean0. The Chairman takes Zero and Yuki camping to try and get them to ease up. Poisonous berries, Uno, and scary noises at night. Fluff! R&R!


**A/N: My first Vampire Knight Fanfic, which is dedicated to ikisbean0. I would finish another one of my Avatar ones, but she decided I would write this for her. She's gonna pay me with a Kataang or a Borra drawing. She is one of the best drawers I know. Look up 'Gillybeanink' on Facebook, if you can.**

**So, this is set sometime after Yuki finds out that Zero is a vampire, and after thing got all complicated with Kaname. The Chairman decided to take a few days off school to get their minds off things. Everyone knows how to play Uno, right? Uno is included in this story. It's an awesome game. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any characters. Sadly, this includes Zero.**

* * *

"Zero, will you help your poor old father unpack the heavy tent?" Chairman Cross sang out to the silver haired teenage boy. He had taken Zero and Yuki camping in some remote woodland in attempt to . . . calm things down. It was school break, and the past few weeks had been . . . stressful for both of them.

Zero looked over from where he was setting up a campfire. "Sure, I'll help, though I can't see why you can't do it by yourself . . ." The Chairman beamed; not only was Zero helping, he hadn't denied him being Zero's father! ". . . and stop calling yourself my father. I'm not your son."

The Chairman's face fell. "Yes, Zero, of course . . ." Zero huffed and crossed over to the Chairman, picked up the tent and dragged it to a suitable site to set it up. He dumped it on a patch of the softest dirt he could find, and started setting it up.

Suddenly Yuki came running out of the forest, beaming, carrying a bundle in her arms. "Zero! Chairman! Look what I found!" She dumped the bundle near the soon-to-be campfire, and dozens of dark berries spilled out. "And you said, Zero, you said that I wouldn't be able to find anything to eat! See, I'm perfectly capable of feeding multiple people, even without a kitchen."

Zero looked at the few dozen, small berries, and raised an eyebrow. "Really? That would hardly feed a squirrel, let alone us three."

Yuki shot him a glare that could wilt daisies. "Why do you have to shut me down all the time? The Chairman brought other food, so these are just meant for snacks. Besides, you were meant to make a campfire, and that's not done yet. So why are you going off at me?!"

"Because I can,"

The Chairman interrupted before Yuki could snap a comeback. "Thanks, Yuki, for the berries. Could you go and get the sleeping bags from the car, please? Thank you."

Yuki stomped off to the car while the Chairman picked up the berries. He was about to put one in his mouth when he suddenly stopped, and looked at the berry suspiciously. "Uh, Yuki . . . you know these are Nightshade berries, right?'

"No. That's a nice name for them, though. Maybe they only grow at night."

Zero snorted from where he was putting up the second tent. "You can't be serious, Yuki. Picking poisonous berries without knowing? Well, that's what you get for not paying attention in class."

"They're poisonous?! Why didn't you tell me? I could've killed the Chairman!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

The Chairman threw the offending berry at Zero. Zero looked around as it bounced off his head. "That was meant to hurt me? Even a six year old could do bet-"

A largish rock hit Zero square in the throat, cutting him off. "Don't underestimate me, dearest Zero," The Chairman sang as Zero gagged. "Now, hurry up and put up the last tent or I'm going to have to sleep in yours." Zero glared him, and, still unable to talk, and started constructing the Chairman's tent.

* * *

Zero was almost asleep, despite the sun that was high in the sky. He was tired after setting up the tents and campfire, and now he sitting at the wooden bench, waiting for the Chairman to bring some more . . . edible food for them to eat.

Suddenly Yuki plopped down opposite of him on the bench, startling him out of his drowsiness. "Hey, Zero, I was snooping around in the Chairman's bags, and look what he brought!" She held up a small, red and yellow rectangular box, shaking it for emphasis.

Zero looked up at it, unimpressed. "What is that? A card game?"

Yuki bounced on the balls of her feet. "It's called 'Uno'. It's really fun. Yori brought some to school after holidaying in . . . I dunno, some place. America, maybe. It's easy to play, and I kept kicking Yori's . . . I kept beating her at it. Wanna play with me?"

Zero was about say 'no' and turn away, but the look on Yuki's face stopped him. She was so hopeful and innocent, even after all they'd been through the past few weeks. She wouldn't even cuss. She was still smiling brightly at him, waiting for his answer, and he could bear to be the one who dampened her spirits, to be the one who wiped the smile off her face. "I'll play,"

Even though it seemed impossible, Yuki smiled brighter. "Cool! Do you know how to play?" Zero hesitated. Yuki smiled reassuringly at him. "That's okay, I'll teach you." She quickly explained the rules of the game, Zero chuckling at her when she spoke with her hands. "You ready to play?" Zero nodded.

Yuki dealt out the cards, picked up her own. Zero picked up his, and smiled when he saw what he got. Four Pick-Up cards out of the seven. This would be fun.

Yuki went first, and Zero responded with his first Pick-Up card. Yuki smiled and put one of her own down, stacking it. Zero put down his second one, smiling his own evil smile. They went on like this, until Zero put down his last Pick-Up card, praying that Yuki didn't have another one.

Yuki stared at the pile for a bit, biting her lip. Zero held his breath. She had done this before. The only time she had beaten him at chess, she pulled this face, letting him believe he won, only for her to Check-mate him. Naturally, he was baffled. If she tried, she had an excellent poker face.

Finally, she slammed her fists down on the table. "Monkey Feathers! How many do I have to pick up? That's so not fair!" Zero couldn't help but laugh as Yuki added the amount of cards she had to pick up, and picked up eighteen. She looked so annoyed, and he could tell she was planning revenge.

Yuki looked up from picking up eighteen *damn* cards. Zero was laughing his head off, and looking generally happy. Like he was enjoying himself. He hadn't been this relaxed since . . . she couldn't even remember. She couldn't help but laugh with him. He was infectious.

"Monkey Feathers? Where did that come from?" Zero gave her one of his rare smiles, and she grinned back.

"Heard it off some show, and seemed appropriate," she shot back.

He gave another snort, and continued playing. He won the game, of course, and they started another. And another. And another. It turned out that Zero was some sort of Pro at Uno, even though Yuki played Yori at it almost every day at school.

Yuki didn't mind, though. Not when Zero was so at ease with her at the moment.

They played on well into the night, because nothing's better than talking and laughing while playing Uno with the people closest to you, camping under the stars.

* * *

"Zero? Are you awake?" Yuki's voice sounded muffled from outside Zero's tent. Zero groaned to himself, almost asleep. It was getting harder for him to sleep at night. He was exhausted by staying awake all day instead of sleeping. "Yeah, not by much, though."

"Oh. That's good. Sorry, it was cold in my tent, and I couldn't get to sleep, and I kept . . . hearing . . . something. I just wanted to see who else was awake." Zero frowned to himself. Was that just him, or was there . . . fear in Yuki's voice? He rolled over, so he could see Yuki's shadow on his tent wall. Was she . . . shaking?

"I'm awake. Are you okay?

"Y-yes. I'm just a bit . . ." she trailed off, sounding small. Zero crawled out of his warm sleeping bag, and zipped open his tent. Yuki looked up at him, wrapped in her own sleeping bag, trying to fend off the crisp winds. She looked so vulnerable, so childlike, so scared, that Zero felt any anger and annoyance wash away.

"Yuki, you know I can tell when you're lying. What's wrong?" Yuki opened her mouth but then snapped it shut when the icy wind blew around her, making her tremble. Zero moved away from the doorway of his tent. "Get in here, or you'll freeze out there."

Yuki quickly shuffled into his tent, sighing when the warm tent brought instant relief. Zero zipped up the door behind her. He crawled back to his sleeping bag and sat down cross-legged, facing Yuki, who had curled up in a ball, clearly tired.

"What's bothering you? Is the Chairman snoring again?" Yuki cracked a smile at that, which was Zero's intension. Seeing her so . . . quiet was strange. He was glad that she could still smile.

"No, I was just . . . scared. Silly me, eh? I faced off that Level E and other vampires, but can't stand a few noises."

"No, that's okay. Did you want to sleep in here with me? I'll scare off any Boogieman that comes in."

"I'm not scared of the Boogieman. I don't even believe in him anymore!"

" . . . Anymore?"

"Shut up and guard the entrance,"

Zero sighed as Yuki curled up in a ball, wrapped in her blankets. He settled down near the tent door as instructed and tried to get his mind to relax again. But, after a few minutes, it proved impossible. He could hear Yuki moving around and rearranging the blankets. He rolled over so he was looking at her. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I am now that you're with me,"

Zero smiled to himself.

This camping trip didn't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Yays for fluff! This is all for you, Gilly! So, draw me a Kataang. Or a Borra. Or even an Appa/Momo/Naga/Pabu! I'll get thinking about the Zero/White Lily stories! I hope you like! Xoxoxo **

**Sorry about the 'Monkey Feathers'. I'm an Avatard, I must at least include some quotes.**

**I have no Idea where the Chairman went. Knee-deep in mud somewhere, most likely. After a fish jumped off his fishing line and he chased after it. **

**I had to have a Uno scene. Uno while camping, it's the best. You think picking up 18 cards is bad. My best friend and I had a Pick Up card war one time, and she ended up picking up 20 something cards. Of course, I won. Another time, she picked up, I dunno, eighteen, but then came back and won the game. I swear she was cheating. I don't cheat (if trying pass off the 9's for 6's don't count. Oops!). Of, course, now she's moved, my lunchtimes are being used for fandoming and the occasional homework session. And planning world domination via zombies.**

**C'mon guys, Review it! Need some insight on my writing! **


End file.
